lados opuestos
by Phantom of Montecristo
Summary: Mientras dure el mundo, ángeles presidirán a ángeles, hombres a hombres y demonios a demonios.La lucha en el cielo se desata y la inclinación de la balanza se dirige a 2 seres que trataran de pelear en contra de su naturaleza.
1. angeles y demonios

CAPÍTULO 1

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

_Los espíritus del cielo tienen su casa en el cielo y los espíritus de la tierra que fueron engendrados sobre la tierra tienen su casa en la tierra._

Es de noche.

Una noche tormentosa donde nadie se atreve a salir… excepto una persona… un hombre… aparentemente de 24 años pero quién sabe, tal vez me equivoque, lo que no se puede negar son sus ojos, unos ojos de color ámbar que logran traspasar tu cuerpo, un cabello color castaño y rebelde, un aceptable metro con setenta y cinco, una gabardina de color negro y una total desigualdad ante la lluvia o no.

El sujeto camina unas cuatro cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio bastante viejo, se detiene un momento ante la puerta de la casa habitacional y entra sube hasta el segundo piso por las escaleras y entra a su departamento, un lugar deprimente a decir verdad, sucio, vidrios y espejos rotos, algunas partes cubiertas con sangre, sin nada de luz, entre otras cosas.

Se quitó la gabardina y la aventó en una silla que tenía, luego dirigió su vista a una esquina, ahí un hombre estaba recostado sobre la misma desarreglada cama de el primero, un hombre nada extraño para el se encontraba ahí, un hombre nada desagradable, aparentemente de 35 años, cabello negro y corto, atractivo para su edad.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el primero con un tono molesto

-vaya Shaoran, así es como recibes a tu compañero de toda la vida

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a Shaoran, era más alto que el aproximadamente el media un metro ochenta y cinco pero al parecer a Shaoran no le importaba eso, no se dejaba intimidar

-te lo volveré a repetir, ¿qué haces aquí?

-sabes, me encantas cuando te enojas, te ves lindo

-me importa poco lo que piensas de mi, dime a qué has venido

-relájate Shao, "él" me envió para saber que es lo que estaba pasando contigo

-desde cuando les preocupa mi seguridad

-no es eso, de hecho no nos importa, solo quiere saber por qué no estas en la batalla, eres uno de los ocho más fuertes de nuestro bando y si no peleas estamos en desventaja y eso no está bien, no pienso perder de nuevo y menos contra esos mimados

-yo tampoco pienso perder Baltasar, no sobreviví a la primera guerra para perder la segunda

-recuerda Shao, tu y yo peleamos juntos en esa guerra, y como siempre fue divertida

-el dolor, el miedo, la muerte, todo eso te divierte ¿no?

-vaya que me conoces bien

-lamentablemente. Entonces ¿qué haces aquí, te aburrió la guerra y traicionará a tu bando, porque si es así "él" te mandará matar y yo con gusto lo haré

-que lu. haga lo que quiera

-entonces eres un traidor

-dime Baltasar, ¿crees que soy un traidor?

-eres de los nuestro ¿no, ¿qué quieres que crea?

-… -Shaoran lo miró fijamente

-…

-estoy buscando algo

-¿y qué es?

-un guerrero, se dice que es tan fuerte como los cuatro líderes enemigos y más fuerte que tú

-que gracioso eres –le decía Baltasar riéndose

-ríete si quieres cuando pelees y mueras me reiré en tu cadáver

-bueno relájate, lo has encontrado

-he estado viendo a alguien

-bien, le diré al jefe lo que haces, nos las arreglaremos sin ti, pero más vale que te des prisa y no dejes que te mates, recuerda que eso lo haré yo – cuando terminó desapareció literalmente

Shaoran se dirigió al buró alado de su cama y tomo un cigarrillo, lo colocó en su boca y este se encendió "solo".

Los relámpagos de las tormentas son algo maravilloso, nos muestran una gama de ilusiones y a la vez nos permiten ver la verdad de las cosas ¿quién sabe distinguirlas, lo que refleja la sombra de Shaoran muestra un ser alado, ¿verdad, mentira, ¿tal vez es un ángel?

Es mediodía

En un pequeño jardín de niños una maestra de hermosos ojos verde, cabello castaño, una hermosa sonrisa y aparentemente de 24 años se encontraba cuidando de sus alumnos

-oiga maestra

-¿qué sucede pequeño?

-es que ese hombre la ha estado viendo desde ya hace un tiempo – dijo el niño señalando a un hombre de ojos color ámbar cruzando la calle

-¿acaso es su novio? – preguntó otra niña

-…- la maestra volteó y vio al hombre, al verlo sonrió y luego dirigió su sonrisa a sus alumnos – si, así es – ¿te gusta?

-si, es muy guapo, que suerte tiene, a mí degustaría tener un novio tan guapo como el suyo

-ya es suficiente –dijo la maestra mientras sonreía – es hora de entrar, vamos

Os niños entraron al salón con otra maestra, la primera se dirigió a la cerca y le hizo una seña a Shaoran para que se acercara, pero este no se movió, ni un músculo, seguía recargado en la pared observándola, así que la maestra salió del jardín, cruzó la calle y se dirigió hasta donde estaba colocándose enfrente de él.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-…

-vamos al menos dime tu nombre

-¿para que lo necesitas?

-necesito saber al menos el nombre de la persona que me ha estado espiando esta semana

-¿así que lo sabías?

-claro que lo sabía, eres muy obvio – le decía mientras sonreía

-a la próxima seré menos obvio Sakura –le dijo

-vaya al menos me llamas por mi nombre- le dio una sonrisa más calida

-¿qué ustedes los ángeles no paran de sonreír?

-¿Qué los demonios nunca lo hacen? – seguí con su sonrisa

-no es algo que te importe

-entonces tampoco lo es para ti. Adiós – dio la vuelta, iba a irse pero giró rápidamente y le depositó un beso en los labios, nada romántico pero a la vista de todos parecía real, luego se acercó a su oído

-si te atreves a atacar aquí con las demás personas lo próximo que recibirás de mi será mi lanza – esta ves Sakura se retiró cruzó la calle de clase mientras Shaoran escupía y se limpiaba los labios

-te estaré esperando a la medianoche en la torre de Tokio - le gritaba Sakura a Shaoran desde el otro lado – veremos de qué lado se inclina la balanza

-pero más vale que vengas sola, esta batalla será solo entre tú y yo

-de acuerdo, es una promesa - Sakura entró al salón con la misma sonrisa

-esto va a ser divertido - decía Shaoran mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Dentro del salón

-¿se portaron bien niños?

-siiii - gritaron los niños en coro

-oiga, ¿estuvo hablando con su novio? –le preguntó una niña

-así es

-van a salir juntos ¿no es cierto?

-si, lo haremos, esta noche

-¿y se besaron? – volvió a preguntar

A esta pregunta Sakura solo contestó con una tierna sonrisa

Continuará…


	2. las máscaras del infierno

Hola, ya regresé con este mi fanfic "lados opuestos". Primeramente me gustaría aclarar (ya que no lo puse en mi anterior capitulo) que la serie de Sakura Card Captor no es mía sino que le pertenece a las grandiosas chicas de CLAMP, mas esta historia si es mía.

A los que comenzaron a leer mi fic, les pido perdón por cambiarlo de categoría, pero creo que después de pensarlo es este tipo de categoría y no M, bueno ahora les dejo con este capítulo y que lo disfruten.

**LAS MASCARAS DEL INFIERNO**

_¿No son todos los ángeles espíritus dedicados al servicio divino, enviados para ayudar a los que han de heredar la salvación?_

3 de la tarde

Una chica entra a un departamento muy elegante, muy bien decorado, limpio, todo de blanco y una hermosa vista a la ciudad; la hermosa chica de ojos verdes, rostro angelical y sonrisa encantadora de nombre Sakura es la residente de ese apartamento.

Al llegar se dirige al baño, ahí abre la llave de la regadera y mientras deja que el agua de la ducha se caliente ella empieza a quitarse su uniforme hasta quedar completamente desnuda, su cuerpo era perfecto, tan hermoso y delicado, digna figura para un ángel.

Se metió a la ducha y poco después salió, se miró al espejo, sacudió su cabeza un poco y su cabello quedó completamente seco, salía del baño aún desnuda, no parecía importarle ponerse una toalla ya que su cuerpo estaba totalmente seco.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con un hombre sentado en una silla junto a la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón, era un hombre atractivo, cabello castaño, ojos azules y tez blanca, aparentaba tener 30 años.

Sakura no se asustó, no se preocupó y ni siquiera sintió vergüenza; el hombre no parecía emocionado ni perplejo al ver el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Sakura; los dos se encontraban tranquilos. Él la miraba a los ojos mientras ella tomaba asiento en su cama forrada de sábanas de seda blanca

-maestro Miguel, ¿qué hace aquí?

-hola Sakura, he venido a ver tu progreso, ¿cómo va?

-bien señor, he logrado recuperar varias almas perdidas y estoy guiando otras más; pero aún faltan demasiadas para ser salvadas.

-Espero que esas varias sean rápido, sabes que las necesitamos urgentemente

-no se preocupe seño, lo haré lo más rápido posible, pero… - se detuvo Sakura un poco preocupada-

-¿si?

-lo dice como si las almas de las personas fueran solo un instrumento para la guerra

-Sakura, no es eso, sino que en este momento las necesitamos para que el pecado que quieren implantar los demonios no surja y eso solo lo lograremos si triunfamos en la guerra. – le contestó Miguel

-discúlpeme por dudar señor – la voz de Sakura sonaba arrepentida por lo anterior

-no hay problema

-disculpe, pero ¿le molestaría si me pongo algo de ropa, tengo que hacer un trabajo dentro de poco

Miguel solo hizo un ademán de aceptación; Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al tocador, de ahí sacó su ropa interior, acabó de ponérsela cuando…

-por cierto – agregó Miguel

-¿qué sucede señor? – preguntó Sakura algo ingenua

-¿has peleado con algún demonio aquí?

-cuando llegué a esta ciudad encontré a unos demonios débiles, pero luego oculté mi presencia y no han vuelto a desafiarme – terminó su respuesta y se dirigió al closet para terminar de cambiarse, tomó un pantalón tipo pescador blanco y se lo puso mientras Miguel seguía observándola seriamente

-¿sabes quién me ha enviado? – le preguntó

Sakura lo miró de una manera dudosa, fijamente le contestó - ¿quién?

-Gabriel

-¿el maestro Gabriel? – Dijo Sakura muy sorprendida - ¿por qué lo mandó el maestro?

-Shaoran… me dijo que sintió a Shaoran junto a ti ¿es verdad?

-si lo dijo el maestro Gabriel, no debería dudarlo

-te pregunté que si no habías peleado con un demonio y no mencionaste a Shaoran, me mentiste

-no señor, usted me preguntó que si no había peleado con un demonio y no he peleado con Shaoran, se lo aseguro, el sintió mi presencia y fue a verme, solo hablamos

-¿de qué?

-pelearemos esta noche

-no podrás derrotarlo

-¿tan poca fe tiene en mí?

-tengo mucha fe en ti Sakura, pero conozco a Shaoran, estuvo en la primera guerra, ese ser es demasiado peligroso, tiene tanta fuerza como los grandes del infierno, así que es necesario que lleves refuerzos, contigo y 15 ángeles serán suficientes para derrotarlo o al menos dejarlo fuera de la guerra.

-pero señor… - intentó protestar Sakura

-es una orden Sakura, no te atreverás a desobedecer una orden ¿o si? – dijo por primera vez molesto

-no señor, disculpe – contestó un poco triste Sakura

-bueno, me voy – dijo a la par mientras se levantaba – los demonios no esperan – una serie de luces aparecieron a su alrededor y desapareció

Sakura miró como su superior desaparecía, luego sacó una blusa de color rosa, se la puso y fue al espejo para acomodar un poco su cabello; salió colocándose unas zapatillas de tacón de color blanco.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Shaoran se encontraba en "su" vecindario, en un restaurante muy desagradable (ya saben, sucio, antihigiénico, etc.) ahí el ara atendido por el cocinero que parecía conocerlo desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿qué vas a querer Shaoran?

-lo de siempre

-si sigues comiendo esto vas a morirte pronto

-eso no me preocupa – decía en tono de burla – yo viviré eternamente, en cambio tú puedes ir al infierno por darme la comida que me va a matar

El cocinero solo se reía de la "broma" de Shaoran, este solo mostraba una sonrisa, pero la risa de ambos se detuvo al ver quien era el que entraba y se sentaba al lado de Shaoran.

-padre Jin, ¿qué hace por aquí? – preguntó el cocinero

-en realidad, nada, solo vengo a visitar a un viejo amigo – mirando a Shaoran - ¿no es así?

-nunca hemos sido amigos – respondió mientras continuaba comiendo

-ja ja ja ja, siempre tan cómico Shaoran, bueno, al parecer mi presencia no es de total agrado así que me retiro, Shaoran – se dirigió hacia él mientras se despedía con un apretón de manos – adiós – le dijo al cocinero –

Shaoran siguió comiendo mientras miraba el reloj… 5:15

-pronto…

Shaoran regresó a su departamento, de su bolsillo sacó un papel, lo leyó y después de analizarlo lo quemó con su poder. Recordó cuando el padre se lo había dado.

No le importaba, solo se tumbó en su cama a dormir, descansar para su ansiada lucha de esa noche, quería ver a ese ángel y destruirlo. Poco a poco se quedó dormido, pero claro, en la vida de los demonios nada puede estar en paz, ya que en ese momento una criatura se manifestó en su habitación haciendo que este despertara.

Una criatura parecida a hombre, pero de color roja y con cuerno, vestida con una túnica negra se colocó al lado de Shaoran.

-¿qué haces descansando?

-me preparo

-ponte de pie cuando te hable – le dijo el ser a Shaoran en un tono molesto

Shaoran se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos, un color ten negro como la noche.

-¿acaso no leíste lo que te di en el restaurante?

-claro que lo leí

-entonces ¿qué es lo que haces aquí todavía? – le dijo a Shaoran en un tono molesto – talvez puedas desafiar a Baltasar pero no te conviene meterte conmigo,

-lo entiendo Leviatán, pero no encuentro el sentido de ir tras Miguel, no es tonto, ya debe estar de vuelta en el cielo, ¿no cree?

-¿de quién es la culpa, ¿quién no sintió la presencia de Miguel? ¿Eh?

-disculpe, estaba concentrándome en otra cosa y yo no…

-a si, también oí que te encontraste a Sakura y que pelearás con ella

-veo que a ustedes no se les pasa nada,

-Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran – le dijo mientras le daba unas leves bofetadas – entiende que nosotros vemos todo lo que pasa en nuestros dominios, este mundo ha sido nuestro desde hace ya varios años, ¿recuerdas?

-disculpe

-te estaré vigilando Shaoran, si haces algo que no debes, te la veras conmigo – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro de placer, ante esto Shaoran comenzó a sentir un pánico que solo le hacía sentir pocos sujetos – no hagas estupideces

Leviatán volvió a su forma de padre y desapareció, a lo cual Shaoran solo se tumbó en la cama y volvió a quedarse dormido.

En algún lugar del infierno…

-¿tú que crees? – preguntó Leviatán a su compañero Belcebú, un ser de apariencia humana que aparentaba ser un hombre de política que se encontraba en un trono

-vigílalo, ya no confío en él

-¿por qué? – preguntó Leviatán

-porque desde los últimos 4 mil años, desde el tiempo que lo mande a la Tierra para propagar el mal en humanos creo que se familiarizó con ellos.

-pero continúa con su trabajo de una manera excelente, aunque no quiera admitirlo

-veamos por cuanto tiempo más tendré que soportarlo

-¿por qué no lo mataste cuando huyó a la Tierra sin tu permiso?

-por la única y sencilla razón que es el único idiota que puedo manipular con tanta facilidad y que posee tanta fuerza capaz de detener a esa molestia de ángel que se encuentra haya abajo, por eso se fue pensando que no me había dado cuenta cuando solo lo uso por el momento

-ya veo, descuida, lo mantendré vigilado.

-más te vale

Shaoran despertó alrededor de la 11:15 p.m., se estiró y salió de su departamento para ir a la torre de Tokio, para él sería cuestión de segundos llegar (literalmente), por lo cual decidió ir a deambular por un rato, conseguir almas y algunas otras cosas.

Llegó a Tokio, en ese momento era cuando lo peor de Tokio salía, prostitutas, vendedores de droga, cualquier cosa que buscaras del bajo mundo lo encontrarías ahí, Shaoran sabía lo que buscaba, no le importaba lo demás, solo eso.

Dos chicas se le acercaron y comenzaron a platicar con el, los tres reían de las bromas que se hacían unos a otros, después de un rato Shaoran las condujo a un callejón donde nadie podría verlos.

-¿estás seguro que quieres hacerlo aquí? – Preguntó una chica – ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre

-yo no se el de ustedes, así que qué importa

-pero al menos dínoslo

-en fin – dijo Shaoran – mi nombre es Shaoran, creo que ahora debo saber el suyo

-el mío es Rika – contestó la primera

-el mía Chiharu – contestó la segunda

-Bueno, si ahora no tienen más que decirme, comencemos… - se interrumpió a sí mismo para comenzar a besar a Rika apasionadamente mientras que Chiharu lo besaba a él.

Comenzaba la acción cuando una voz interrumpió todo

-Shaoran – gritó una mujer muy hermosa, su grito hizo que los tres se sorprendieran y la miraran fijamente – Shaoran, ¿qué crees que haces?

-oye, ¿quién es ella? – preguntó una chica a Shaoran

-no es nadie – le contestó

-nadie, llamas nadie a la persona que llamaste amor eterno, ahora te encuentro con estas dos

-oye chica, espera, no sabíamos que tenía novia así que…

-no se preocupen – les dijo la chica con mucha tranquilidad y una sonrisa – si se arrepienten de corazón por lo que estuvieron por hacer y piden disculpas, todo estará bien

-no la escuchen, ni siquiera la conozco

-claro, eso es lo que siempre dices pero no es la primera vez que lo haces, siempre… con otras chicas… tu… - le decía mirando también a las chicas mientras que parecía que iba a llorar – siempre me haces esto

-¿cómo puedes hacerle esto? – le dijo Rika

-en primer lugar ustedes se me acercaron ¿recuerdan?

-pero pudiste decirnos que no, ¿acaso no te importan las chicas? – al terminar le dio una cachetada

-tiene razón, eres una basura – dijo Chiharu mientras le daba otra cachetada a Shaoran - aunque creo que también nosotras tenemos la culpa por buscar hombres guapos, vámonos Rika

Las dos se alejaban de Shaoran, al pasar junto a la chica le ofrecieron disculpas a lo que la chica solo les ofreció una sonrisa.

Shaoran estaba molesto, más que molesto, se acercó a la chica y la tomo con fuerza de los hombros mientras la agitaba bruscamente

-¿qué crees que haces Sakura, ¿crees que puedes venir y arruinare el trabajo? – le decía molesto

-no me toques, me da asco que un demonio toque mi cuerpo; además crees que voy a dejar que te quedes con esas chicas – le decía Sakura mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada, una carcajada con un tono tan celestial que hizo enfurecer aún más a Shaoran – ese es mi trabajo

-Debería matarte en este momento con todo mi poder

-hazlo, por favor, y los humano descubrirán que los demonios existen y se refugiarán en la fe – en ese momento se soltó de Shaoran con facilidad, comenzó a caminar pero al darse cuenta de que no era seguida por Shaoran se detuvo, volteó a verlo y - ¿acaso no vas a acompañarme?

-¿debería, o vas a intentar matarme?

-jajajaja, perdón pero eso lo quieres hacer tú

-¿y tú no?

-no Shaoran, no voy a intentar matarte, VOY a matarte – le contestó con una sonrisa de burla

-ja, eso si que me da risa, será mejor que comencemos nuestro duelo mientras estoy de buen humor

-entonces sígueme – Sakura siguió su camino y fue seguida por Shaoran

Ambos caminaron, Sakura iba al frente y Shaoran no le despegaba los ojos de encima; caminaron y caminaron pero nunca juntaron palabra alguna entre ellos, solo se dirigían al lugar establecido para la batalla.

Llegaron a la torre de Tokio, era la 11:48 p.m. y faltaba poco para su batalla.

-¿no crees que es gracioso? – preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿qué es gracioso?

-que yo, siendo un demonio haya cumplido tu promesa de no atacar a nadie el día de hoy

-si, es muy gracioso – decía Sakura mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

-pero sabes ¿qué es más gracioso?

-¿qué? – dijo Sakura aún con una sonrisa

-que tú, siendo un ángel no cumplas tu promesa de una pelea uno contra uno – le dijo a Sakura mientras volteaba a varias direcciones para ver los edificios. Sakura en cambio, cambió su expresión por una de seriedad – si hubieras sido un buen ángel, tus compañeros no hubieran tenido que morir, pero así lo quisiste tú… ah, 15 ángeles, tengo aún tiempo antes de las 12:00, así que esto será un buen calentamiento

-ni siquiera tu podrás contra estos 15 ángeles

-nunca me has visto luchar, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-intuición femenina – le contestó Sakura en forma de burla

-ja ja ja ja – se reía Shaoran – ojala no tuviera que matarte, así podías hacerme reír más seguido

-no te preocupes, pronto no volverás a reír

-eso lo veremos – en ese momento Shaoran desapareció

Sakura estaba sorprendida por su velocidad, pero no le importó eso, más bien se preocupó por los otros ángeles.

Shaoran se colocó detrás de 3 ángeles que se encontraban en el edificio más próximo, de su mano izquierda sacó una esfera de fuego y la utilizó en contra de uno de ellos el cual quedó totalmente quemado; al segundo, con su mano derecha hizo un movimiento tan rápido que le cortó por el pecho; al tercero fue el más rápido, instantáneamente después de haber eliminado al segundo ángel su mano atravesó el estomago del tercer ángel.

Los tres primeros ángeles cayeron, fue rápido, increíblemente rápido, creo que no pasaron más de 20 segundos en aniquilar a los tres, pero aún no acababa, no, faltaban 12 y el premio mayor; pero a él no le importaba nada que no fuera el premio mayor, quería tener una pelea de verdad, aquella pelea que no había tenido en varios siglos y no iba a permitir que su diversión acabara tan rápido, iba a disfrutarlo, iba a hacerla sufrir, iba a gozar tanto su dolor, iba a disfrutar su llanto.

En cuestión de segundos se dirigió a otro lugar donde encontró dos ángeles, esta vez se colocó enfrente de ellos, tomó la lanza de una de ellos con un rápido movimiento que hizo que se llevara literalmente las manos de él consigo mismo, y con ella atravesó a los dos.

Shaoran sonreía, se detuvo un momento, y volteó a ver a Sakura, la vio, la vio parada ahí con una mirada de sorpresa, y lo estaba, estaba sorprendida por la fuerza de Shaoran; ella no se movía, al igual que Shaoran solo se quedaba mirándolo, mirando como los ángeles restantes se abalanzaban hacia él.

Shaoran le sonrió, no era una sonrisa de felicidad, era una sonrisa de malicia, Sakura lo notó, notaba como Shaoran disfrutaba asesinar a los demás, ella sabía que era lógico, él era un demonio pero aún así estaba sorprendida, aunque… no podía dejar de mirar la batalla.

Los ángeles llegaron donde Shaoran, lo rodearon y se abalanzaron hacia él con sus lanzas, pero al tenerlos cerca una gran cantidad de relámpagos lo rodearon creando una esfera de electricidad; los ángeles atacaron más rápido pero Shaoran lanzó toda la energía que tenía en contra de ellos, lo cual causo su muerte instantáneamente; solo vio como caían poco a poco, uno tras otro, y sonreía, pero esa sonrisa solo duró poco ya que quedó por un momento pensativo.

-vaya, he dejado de pelear por mucho tiempo que mi fuerza a diminuido mucho, espero no perder – se decía a sí mismo mientras regresaba al mismo lugar en donde quedaba enfrente a Sakura

-vaya, terminaste rápido

-10 minutos

-cuento los minutos y estoy ansiosa de matarte por lo que acabas de hacer

-ja ja ja ja, ¿lo dices en serio?

-¿Por qué no lo diría? – le contestó Sakura mientras Shaoran aparecía detrás de ella mientras la tomaba por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro tomaba su rostro por la barbilla y lo dirigía hacia donde él estaba, pero Sakura no estaba sorprendida de la velocidad de este, es más, Sakura tenía un puñal en la garganta de este desde el momento en que llegó por detrás dejándolos en una posición difícil de explicar.

-¿sabes por qué no lo dices en serio?

-no, dímelo tú si tanto crees conocerme

-pero primero dime, ¿por qué no ayudaste a tus compañeros en esa batalla? – Sakura estaba sorprendida, sorprendida en verdad ante esa respuesta – si lo hubiera hecho es probable que estuviera muerto en estos momentos, pero no lo hiciste, traicionaste a tus compañeros, eso es creíble en un demonio pero no en un ángel.

Sakura se soltó de Shaoran haciéndolo un corte con el puñal y se alejó un poco

-solo quería pelear pelear justamente contra ti, uno a uno, como te lo había prometido. Francamente no me hubiera gustado una pelea en donde uno tenga ventaja, no es justo

-¿qué es justo y qué no lo es?

-ahora eres filósofo, quería pelear contra mí uno a uno ¿no es así, ahora lo harás ¿qué más quieres?

-tienes razón, no haré más preguntas y aguardaré, ya estuve esperando todo el día, creo que 7 minutos más no harán daño

-bien, solo un poco más

…

…

-5 minutos

…

-3 minutos

…

…

-1 minuto

…

Tin, tin, tin, tin

-lista – preguntó Shaoran con un rostro serio y en posición de batalla; había sacado de su espalda unas alas totalmente negras, tanto como la misma noche y grandes como su poder, eran hermosas, a pesar de ser de demonio eran hermosas. También había aparecido en su mano una espada, una espada grande con empuñadura de un color rojo como la sangre y una hoja negra como sus alas.

Ti, tin, tin, tin

-igual que siempre – le contestó Sakura con una idéntica mirada de seriedad y en guardia; al igual que Shaoran de su espalda sacó su par de alas, estas tan blancas como la nieve y tan hermosas como su rostro. A comparación de Shaoran esta invocó una lanza, era una lanza de plata totalmente pero con algunos símbolos celestiales forjados con oro puro.

Tin tin, tin, tin,

El último repique del reloj que se encontraba cerca sonó, ambos seres se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro en una batalla que decidiría que bando tendría ventaja, quién de los dos sería más fuerte, quién lograría sobrevivir.

Continuará…

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, ¿les gustó, eso espero porque tuve que repetirlo ya que mi primera versión no me agradó. Bueno espero que sigan leyendo mi fic.

Bueno, por el momento es todo no sin antes decirles que en el siguiente capítulo las peleas se volverán mejores y abrá un pequeño adelanto en cuanto a la relación entre estos dos seres celestiales.

Por favor dejen sus reviews si es que les gustó, adiós y se me cuidan.


End file.
